


a voe by any other name (would be as sweet)

by anyastasia



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Linked Universe, Sky suplexes a man, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, all women are Queens, bozai needs to go six feet under the fucking earth, riju is the best., vai!wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyastasia/pseuds/anyastasia
Summary: while in wild's hyrule, he decides to go and see all of his champion friends. a small mishap while leaving gerudo town is not good for sky.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 706





	a voe by any other name (would be as sweet)

"You can't expect me to wear  _ that _ ."

Warriors wrinkled his nose scornfully at the bundle of fabric Wild was holding as he hopped down from the rock formation at the bazaar. Wild rolled his eyes at the captain's demeanor as he dumped the bundle on the ground.

"Not  _ everyone _ has to wear vai clothes, okay?" Wild pointed out. "I just need two or three of you to accompany me for the day and to meet Riju. Just like with all the other champions."

After landing in Wild's Hyrule, he'd decided to go around and say hello to all of his champion friends before heading to Hyrule Castle to meet with his Zelda. They had gone to Zora's Domain first to visit with King Dorephan and Prince Sidon, and Wild had realized that hauling eight other people through the muddy mess that was the path to Zora's Domain would be a chore. So started the theme of Wild only taking two or three of his companions with him when he visited the new champions.

Time, Wind, and Four had agreed to accompany Wild to Zora's Domain, and it all seemed to be for their own reasons. After Wild explained what the giant hulking elephant on the mountain was, Time wouldn't stop craning his head back to look at it. And when Wild mentioned how Mipha had been a princess, his gaze visibly lightened. Wind's choice was obvious - he was a compass, always pointing towards sea life. Four and Warriors had gotten in a squabble on their trek up to the path, and Wild knew better than to leave Four alone with someone he was mad at. The only things that would come out of  _ that _ would be pranks.

The visit to the Domain had been brief - Wild chatted with Dorephan and Sidon, and they were heading back down the path to the others by sundown. Time had spent nearly the whole time gawking at Mipha's statue (Wild couldn't blame him, Mipha was truly beautiful) and Wind had made friends with seemingly every Zora in the domain. Four had stuck close to the sailor, arms crossed and bottom lip quirked out in annoyance.

After Zora's Domain, they had arced up to Death Mountain to visit Yunobo and the Gorons. Time had again requested to join Wild, and, unexpectedly, Twilight as well. They seemed to be the only ones willing to go, but then Hyrule had piped up, and that made their group of four.

The trek up the mountain was as unbearable as ever - Wild had a large stock of fireproof potions in his slate, but that didn't mean that the heat wasn't stifling. Hyrule even passed out halfway up the road, forcing Twilight to carry him. They contemplated taking Hyrule back down the mountain to put him back with the others, but then they decided against it. They were already halfway there, and Hyrule could receive care at Goron City.

It was at the said city that Wild found out a little bit more about the old man. Time stopped abruptly and squinted up at the carving in the rock that overshadowed the city. A weird kind of half-smile played on his face.

Wild sent Twilight away with Hyrule, directing him to the inn, and went back over to Time. "What's wrong, old man?" He asked, tilting his head back to look up at the carving as well.

Time smiled for real. "Do you know who that carving is of, champion?" He asked lightheartedly.

Wild blinked. "Well, I know one of them is Daruk - the Goron champion. I've never really asked Yunobo about it." He squinted at Time. "Do  _ you _ know who those other Gorons are?"

Time chose not to answer his question. "I'm a sworn brother of the Gorons, you know," He said lightly, walking off towards the inn where Twilight and Hyrule had disappeared.

The rest of that visit was uneventful. Wild spoke with Yunobo and asked how his training with Vah Rudania had been going. The Goron youth was still as jumpy as ever, but his smile seemed to get wider every time Wild visited.

Hyrule got better by nightfall, but they figured that they should stay the night just in case. A night in a soft bed later, they were trudging down the mountain and on their way towards Rito Village.

Wild's group to visit the Rito was obvious. At Rito Stable, he grabbed Sky, Legend, and Wind, and yanked them up the swinging rope bridges behind him.

Wild knew he made the right choice as soon as they saw the Rito guard at the first bridge. Wind and Sky's gasp of delight made Wild's heart swell ten sizes. Legend looked a little alarmed, but his face split into a buck-toothed grin as soon as they got to the final landing. Sky and Wind couldn't stop staring at every Rito they saw, which Wild found kind of cute.

He went straight to find Kass, who was on his pier with his daughters, like always. He paused his song to give Wild a firm hug, and all of his daughters crowded them, all talking at once.

Wind simply patted them on the head and went off to find Teba. Saki said that he had just returned from the Flight Range with Tulin, to his luck. Teba greeted Wild and his companions gruffly but seemed to warm up immediately as Wind bounced around, gushing about how the little village reminded him so much of a place called Dragon Roost Island. That name ticked a memory in the back of Wild's mind; maybe some sort of song Kass played for him? He'd have to ask him about it later.

Sky had begged Wild to let them stay the night, which he complied to. By morning, he found Sky on one of the piers with Legend, both of them gazing out at the Hebra range. Wild noticed that both of them had bought the snowquill headdress, and both had braided their hair with two little braids. Wild figured that meant something in Rito customs, but he couldn't remember. Legend's head had been on Sky's shoulder, and for the first time in a while, he looked peaceful.

After Rito Village, they had begun the trek down to Gerudo Town. Wild practically  _ had _ to tell the others about the whole vai thing at that point. Warriors and Legend had had their good laughs, and Wild let them. He made a mental note to dress Warriors in the clothes while he was sleeping one night. Maybe Four could help.

Nevertheless, the group made it to Gerudo Canyon Stable, and Twilight had been none too happy about leaving Epona there. But horses couldn't cross the rockfall that separated the canyon from the desert, and they would be staying at the Kara Kara Bazaar anyways.

Which landed them in the present time: Wild staring down at the three sets of vai outfits he had bought from Vilia. 

Warriors shook his head again, crossing his arms. "I'm not wearing those. Look at them, they're  _ tiny _ ! Get Wind or Roolie to wear them. Then they'll fit."

"The Gerudo really don't let any men inside?" Time mused, tapping his chin.

Wild shook his head. "Nope. Trust me, they all have like a sixth sense. You wouldn't get two steps in there without being detected."

"I wouldn't mind wearing one," Sky said softly. He smiled sweetly at Wild.

_ At least this visit won't be ultra terrible _ , Wild thought. Sky normally had the brain cell of the group (though it kind of concerned Wild that he was taking said brain cell  _ away _ from the dumbasses), so he was grateful he was willing to come.

"I'll go too," Four sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest. "At least it won't look terrible on me."

Hyrule timidly picked up the top of the vai outfit. His freckled face visibly turned crimson as he meekly held it up to his chest. "Uh..." he mumbled.

"It'll look good on you," Legend insisted eagerly. 

Hyrule's face burned, but he looked curious. "I'll go, too," he said.

Wild clapped his hands together. "Great. Now go get changed."

Sky stepped out from behind the rock once he had changed. His set was blue and white, which seemed to fit his vibe perfectly. He set his tunic and chainmail down where the rest of the group had sprawled out on the sand for the day but held tight to his sailcloth.

"Sky, you can't exactly wear that as a cape," Wild edged.

"No, look," Sky said, wrapping it around his plump face and then throwing the loose side over his shoulder. "It'll keep the sand out of my face." He lifted the edge of it to cover his face, which was kind of unneeded because of the veil.

Four trudged out after him, looking none too happy that even the smallest size Wild had bought was too big for him. The top hung loosely over his skinny frame, and the veil touched his chest. Legend broke into a peal of laughter at the sight of him.

Four's face flamed scarlet under the veil. "Shut  _ up _ !" He yowled, hurling his tunic at Legend. It smacked Legend in the face, and he slumped over, still giggling.

"I bet I can pin it," Twilight offered, motioning for Four to come over. Four rolled his eyes, and they flashed blue, but he stomped over and stood there still as Twilight expertly pinned the top in place so it wasn't as loose. 

Hyrule sidled out from behind the rock. The green of his set really brought out his emerald eyes - Legend hadn't been lying that it would look nice on him. He dropped his tunic next to Sky's shyly tugging the top down a little over his chest.

"You guys all ready?" Wild asked. He had already gotten changed; the familiar feeling of the veil tickling his nose had already returned. 

"We can still bring our swords, right?" Sky asked. His grip was tight around the Master Sword.

Wild nodded at Hyrule and Four. " _ They _ can," He said. "But the Gerudo are full of researchers and historians; they're bound to see that blade and start asking questions."

Sky looked like he was going to argue, but Warriors held his hand out, and his shoulders sagged as he begrudgingly handed it over.

A few complaint-filled minutes later, Wild was trudging out across the sand with the boys in tow. He had a feeling that some of the others would attempt to sneak into the town, but he couldn't really stop them. He had warned them, so if they got caught and found themselves on the receiving end of a Gerudo's spear, that was their funeral.

Wild kept his eyes trained ahead as they neared. However, as they got closer to the gates, he grabbed Sky and pulled him up to walk beside him on his left.

"Huh?" Sky asked. "What-" 

"Just walk kind of in front of me," Wild hissed softly. "Just trust me."

Wild held his breath as they walked briskly through the gates - and it wasn't because of the guards. Once they were inside the walls, he let out a sigh of relief.

Sky glanced at him quizzically. "What was that about?" he asked. "There was just a guy sitting under a tent-"

"Just forget about it!" Wild said. He wasn't in the mood to explain the whole situation with Sky just yet.

They made their way across the central square, and he let his friends wander around for a little bit, visiting all of the booths. Wild made a mental note to check into Hotel Oasis later. He thought about taking the boys to see the Gerudo Secret Club, but he vetoed it in his brain - three unfamiliar vai strolling into a normally locked door was bound to raise suspicion.

They stopped by the fruit stand, and Dalia skipped over to give Wild a hug. "How are the wildberries?" He asked in his vai voice.

Dalia giggled. "They're great!" She gushed. "I planted a new bush a few days ago; it already started growing!"

Wild ruffled her hair and then led the boys over to the palace. Their main goal was still to see Riju.

Riju had grown in the years since Wild had first met her. Now a damsel of fourteen, she had risen a head taller, and no longer needed the booster cushions in her throne. She looked up from a scroll she was reading as Wild entered. Her blue eyes narrowed, and her mouth opened to spit a retort.

Wild immediately held up a hand. "I have it, I have it," He said quickly, pulling his Sheikah Slate out of its holster. The other three boys watched, confused, as Wild frantically swiped through a few screens before a golden helm set with emeralds appeared in his hands in a flash of blue light.

Buliara tapped her claymore against the stone floor. "You promised to return it months ago," she growled. 

Wild ducked his head. "I know, and I wanted to apologize," he said. "You see, I embarked on an...unplanned adventure."

Riju already looked calmer. She glanced at Buliara. "Calm yourself, Buliara," she chided. "The Thunder Helm is back, and that's all that matters." She turned her gaze to Sky, Four, and Hyrule. "Why have you brought three more voes into my town?"

Wild felt the same chill of alarm he had felt that first-time Buliara had exposed him - but he straightened his back and looked the chief in the eye. 

"They're like me, Lady Riju," he said. "They're heroes. They all carry the Triforce of Courage." He turned to nod at Sky. "My friend here has even wielded the Master Sword, and still carries it to this day."

Riju narrowed her eyes. "The sword that seals the darkness?" She mused. "Produce it, then."

"We left it back at Kara Kara Bazaar," Wild said quickly before Sky could interject and say something stupid. "We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Riju sat back on her throne. "I see. I appreciate you telling the truth. I know you have come here on other terms than just to deliver the Thunder Helm back into my care; what is it that you want? I've been told that you disappeared from the castle. Zelda's been having a fit."

Wild winced. "...So I've heard."

Riju sighed. "You really ought to go to the castle. The longer you stay away from Zelda, the worse your punishment will be."

Wild chose to ignore the giggles from Four. "I know," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm gearing up to face her and biding my time trying to come up with a decent excuse."

Riju laughed. "Well, you can't beat around the wildberry bush for too long. You'll be lucky if she doesn't tie you to a cactus and leave you for the lizalfos."

They exchanged a few more words, with Riju asking the other boys some jabbing questions, and then they left to head to Hotel Oasis for the night. Wild paid for their soft beds, and Hyrule timidly asked if they could take off their vai clothes for the night. Wild sighed and told them that it was fine, as long as they slept with a blanket over them at all times. Wild himself only took off his veil; he didn't mind sleeping in the silky fabric too much.

When he awoke, he was alarmed to see all three boys up and awake, and none of them wearing the vai top or even the veil. He kicked the blankets off of himself, standing. Sky had the decency to wrap his sailcloth around himself, at least covering his chest, but Four was curled up in a chair and reading a book, wearing only his trousers. Hyrule was sitting cross-legged on his bed, sipping was Wild assumed to be tea or coffee.

"Why aren't any of you in your  _ clothes _ ?!" Wild hissed. All three of them blinked blearily at him. 

"Can't you give us  _ five _ minutes to not wear them?" Four snarked. He rolled his now violet eyes and buried his nose back into his book.

Wild stomped over and wrenched the book from his hands, shoving his top back into his hands instead. He narrowed his icy eyes at Four. "Gerudo. Top. Now."

Four groaned but yanked the thing on, glaring at Wild the whole time. Sky and Hyrule seemed to notice that Wild was on edge and quickly pulled their vai clothes on, hastily clipping their veils into place.

Wild did the same. "Come on. We're leaving."

Wild quickly got them packed and ready to leave; the boys didn't understand why Wild was so worked up about them being seen by the Gerudo. Wild just didn't want to have to bail them out of jail if things went south.

They made one last round of the marketplace, and this time Wild had a scowl underneath his veil. He wasn't at all ready to face Zelda's wrath, but he figured if he had to, it would rather be sooner than later. 

He trudged out of the town first, and with his head so clouded with thoughts of anger, he didn't even think to get Sky back on him as his bodyguard. At the first sound of his voice, Wild's heart sank.

" _ Yoo-hoo, _ my little sapphire!" 

Wild groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to draw his sword and throw it blade-first at Bozai. He slowly turned as the silly (and barefoot) man skipped over. Sky, Four, and Hyrule all stopped behind Wild, glancing between Wild and Bozai.

Bozai stopped in front of Wild, between him and his destination. He put his hands on his hips.

"You didn't come to see me when you came to town!" Bozai pouted. "Even after our little fiasco with the boots, I always knew you'd come back."

Wild saw the hand creeping towards his waist and swatted it away. "I don't want to talk to you, Bozai," Wild growled, trying to trudge around him. He glanced back at the boys. Hyrule seemed to be visibly uncomfortable, Four was looking between Wild and Bozai with confusion, and Sky...was Sky  _ angry _ ?

The slanted brows, the darkened eyes...even beneath the veil, Wild could map out his friend's scowl. He had never seen Sky worked up before.

Bozai jumped in front of Wild, blocking his escape. "You brought some of your friends!" He cried. "But none of them are as beautiful as you." He grinned in a way that didn't quite match his eyes.

"Bozai, I told you I don't want to talk," Wild growled. He tried to move away again, but Bozai reached out and grabbed Wild's wrist.

"I said,  _ I don't want to talk! _ " Wild shouted, yanking his hand out of Bozai's and using his other to swing around and crack across Bozai's face. All of the pent up anger since Riju had mentioned Zelda was bubbling over.

Bozai yowled in pain, staggering back. Hyrule murmured in surprise from behind Wild.

The taller man glared at Wild. A weird grin grew on his face. "You're just denying your love for me, sweetheart," He mused as he edged back closer. Wild backed up a step.

Bozai reached out for Wild again - but was interrupted as Sky grabbed him by the arm, turned, and heaved the taller man over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground at full force.

Four and Hyrule both gasped in shock. Wild stared at his friend, dumbfounded. Sky's shoulders were curled in on himself, and he was breathing heavily.

Bozai rolled over onto his back, dazed, but the yelped as Sky grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved his face close to his.

"Don't you  _ ever _ talk to a lady like that again," he shouted, enraged. His face and ears were red. "You're the most disgusting _ , vile _ creature I've ever seen. You don't even  _ deserve _ to have a lady if this is how you're going to treat her!"

He shoved Bozai back into the sand. Bozai stared at Sky in  _ fear _ , and then scrambled back to his feet and hightailed it back to his tent. The Gerudo soldiers at the gate who had watched the whole encounter happen followed his movements with their eyes as well as their spears.

Wild didn't realize that he had been breathing so hard until he blinked and tore his eyes away from Bozai. He looked back at Sky. The hero's hands were curled into fists, and he was glaring after Bozai with an expression of pure, raw rage.

Wild put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I--I'm sorry you had to see that."

Sky shook his head. "It's messed up," he growled. "That men like that are just free to roam around." He wrenched his shoulder from Wild's grasp and kept walking back to the bazaar.

The walk back to the bazaar was silent. It was obvious that Sky and Wild were still on edge, so Four and Hyrule stayed deathly quiet. Once they got back to the heart of the bazaar, Wild let his shoulders drop, but Sky still seemed to be worked up. He brushed past Twilight, who welcomed them back, snatched up his tunic and chainmail, and went behind the rock to change.

"What happened?" Twilight asked. Wild shook his head and went to sit down on the blanket where Warriors and Legend were sitting to take off his shoes and pour the sand out of them. He waited for one of them to make a sassy or jabbing remark, but both of them just glanced at each other, obviously sensing the tension. 

"Did anything happen out there?" Legend asked gently. Wild looked up at him and saw the two little braids that were still in his hair. He was reminded of that picturesque scene of Legend leaning against Sky back in Rito Village.

Wild hesitated and then sighed. "Something happened on the way back," Wild said carefully. He didn't really want to talk about how uncomfortable he felt under Bozai's beady gaze.

To Warriors and Legend's credit, they didn't pry. Wild emptied the sand out of his shoes and then went behind a rock to change back into his tunic.

When he emerged back into the bazaar, he saw Sky and Time sitting together next to the oasis. Sky was back in his normal tunic. and had his sailcloth bunched tightly around his shoulders. He was talking forcefully, hurling stones into the water as he gestured wildly with his hands. Time was nodding, one hand on his knee and the other curled into a fist against the rock they sat on.

Warriors was sitting alone on a blanket, staring off at the Gerudo Highlands. Legend was sitting with Hyrule, Four, Wind, and Twilight, and it was obvious that the two heroes were explaining the encounter with Bozai to the others, judging by their horrified and angry expressions.

Wild went and sat next to Warriors. They didn't talk for a long while.

Warriors sighed after a few minutes of silence. "Four told me about what happened," he said softly.

Wild jabbed holes and random squiggly lines in the sand with a stick. "Well, he's not one to sugarcoat," Wild growled.

Warriors shifted. "I'm sorry that stuff like that happened, Wild. It happened to--it happens to a lot of ladies out there."

Wild considered Warriors' words for a moment before he looked back at the captain. Warriors' sapphire eyes were on him.

"You used to be like Bozai, huh?" Wild said quietly.

Warriors shook his head and leaned forward onto his knees. "It's not my proudest page in the history book."

Wild stared down at the stick in his hands. "But--you're not like him anymore," he said. He wasn't quite sure why he was reassuring Warriors.

Warriors cracked a smile. "No, I'm not," He mused. "I guess I'm an example that men can change." His gaze hardened. "It doesn't give what Bozai did an excuse."

"Of course not!" Wild cried. "Bozai's stupid, filthy and wretched - you're nothing like him, Warriors."

"Oh, I know," Warriors said. He smiled and leaned back, hands folded behind his head. "Unlike  _ Bozai _ , all the ladies back home  _ love _ me-"

Wild shoved Warriors playfully while the captain laughed. "Shut up with your mushy stuff," Wild scoffed.

Warriors grinned at him. "No offense, but I can see why you're the Gerudo's favorite vai," he declared. "You are a very,  _ very _ scary girl when you want to be."

**Author's Note:**

> this was written live by yours truly on the lu adventures discord! it was heaps of fun and i enjoyed all of y'all's reactions (and mochis amazing art of sky suplexing bozai. god bless u ur doing gods work)


End file.
